


7 fucking foot

by tallbooks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallbooks/pseuds/tallbooks
Summary: Rey's been in foster care her whole life, she never thinks anything monumental will happen to her until a freakishly tall boy moves next door.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	7 fucking foot

fuck them kids


End file.
